Escaping Fate
by Free Again
Summary: Prince Edward of Centriol and Princess Isabella of Orin have just found that they are betrothed to a stranger in a neighboring kingdom. They try to escape their fate by running away with their siblings, but no one can escape fate. AH AU OOC Canon pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- All owned by Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N- I was bored one day after my parents had taken away my computer, so I couldn't read FanFiction:(, and I had just gotten a TI-nspire so I wrote this story. Review if you want me to continue ths story.**

Once upon a time there was a prince named Edward. Everyone who saw him would agree he was extraordinarily handsome. He hated his life, day in and day out his advisors would be the ones deciding what he did and who he spoke to. He never got to make a decision himself. And everyone expected him to be king. The path he was on would end with him being a puppet king, like his father. These ideas and thoughts had been running through his head when he went to meet his sister, Alice, for their afternoon tea.

"Alice, what would you say if I told you I was going to run away?"

"Well, I would ask you why, and if I could come with you. Why do you ask, are you going to run away?"

"I don't know, it has run through my head a couple of times."

"Well I think we should do it. Teach them all a lesson. We could go to another country, like Darsen. And get jobs. And live our own lives."

"Alice, have you been thinking about this before I brought it up?"

"Actually I have been planning to run away for about a month. I was going to ask you today if you wanted to come with me, I mean before the princess gets here."

"What princess?"

"The one you are going to marry. All of the maids are talking about it; you really need to listen to them sometime they have valuable information. They think that you are stuck up because you never talk to them like I do. And if you don't have a good relationship with them they will gossip about any bad things you do wrong and everyone in the country will know all of your embarrassing moments."

"So back to the princess."

"Sorry, my dressing maid says that she is going to come here and you two are going to meet and become friends before Father tells you that oyu are going to marry here. But he shouldn't have said anything while the maids were in the room because the news just got back to you."

"But you talked of running away while your maid was in here."

"Yeah, who do you think is helping me plan my run away."

"Do you know this mystery princess' name by any chance?"

"Yeah it's something like Isabel, or maybe it's Isabella. Something along those lines."

"Does she know she is coming over here to marry me?

"Yes, or she will by the time she gets here. So do you want to go to Darsen with me in order to escape an arranged marriage?"

"Can I sleep on it?"

"Yeah tell me in the morning what you have decided."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella are you sure you want to do this?" My best friend and brother, Emmett, asked me for the hundredth time.

"Yeah you wussy. What, are you scared or something, because that would be hilarious." My brother was the biggest person I have ever seen, based on muscle, because I have seen some pretty fat people. It was the middle of the night and I was running away to Darsen, the kingdom next to my kingdom. And I was hoping my brother would be coming with me.

"Is marrying this guy so bad that you have to run away?" Yeah he would say that, our father told him he could choose who he married, so he won't be forced into a marriage. I shudder at that word.

"If I had a choice in the matter I would just say no. I mean they told me a month ago, 'You are going to get married in a month whether you like it or not.' So I decided to run away, now are you going to come with me or not?"

"Yeah I'll come with you. But if we get caught I'm going to claim that I was going after you to make you stay here, and not run away, got it?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I gave him a quick hug. "Now shush so you don't wake the servants. Come on you slow poke." We crept down to the stables to get the supplies I had been storing there for the past month.

"Now I see why you wanted me to come with you." He gestured to the 5 bags I had packed for the journey.

"Well we need clothes, and food, and money."

"That would be a bag of clothes for you, one or me, a bag of food, and a bag of money. What is the other bag full of?"

"Dresses." He laughed.

"Why do you need dresses?"

"In case we get invited to any parties, and I need to look good. You can buy a tux, but dresses take a long time to make. Now go get your horse so we can leave." I went to get Daniel, my stallion. He is all black with white streaks in his mane. I call them worry streaks even though he was born with them. Emmett's horse is named Cornix and he is a pale brown stallion. Both of our horses are war trained and we both are trained swordsmen, well I'm a girl but it's the same thing really.

"Did you bring your sword?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah but I'm going to hide it so I don't raise any suspicions." In our country inly the royal girls know how to use swords, and everyone in the royal family has a sword made for them when they turn 14.

"So what do I have to carry?"

"You can carry your clothes, the money and my dresses. And I'll carry the food and my clothes."

"Why do you get the food?" he whined.

"Because if you have it we will starve. Now lets go." We trotted off in the direction of Darsen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns all**

**Sorry it took so long. I had a video project that I had to work on today. But I missed homecoming yesterday to write this(and to babysit)**

I was getting quite annoyed with my sister. I've looked in her bedroom and her bathroom, and that place is huge. Also I looked in the stables and the woods behind the castle. Alice was nowhere to be found. If she wanted to know my answer she could come find me.

"Hey Edward." Speak of the devil and he will appear.

"Alice do you know how long I have been looking for you?"

"Yeah I was following you the whole time."

"Do you want me to change my mind about coming with you or not."

"No. Wait, you decided to come with me." I braced myself for the impending pain as she tried to separate my internal organs. I have always hated it when my sister hugged me.

"Alice, you can let go of me now."

"So what if I'm happy that you are coming with me, and all I want to do is hug you?"

"Then I might decide to stay here after all." She let go very quickly after that statement.

"Now lets go pack so we can get out of here." She dashed off in the direction of her room. I had no choice but to follow her. When we got to her room she already had some duffel bags out on the floor.

"What do you think we will need all of those bags for?"

"You have never been camping before have you?" I knew she had gone once a month since she was 12, and now she is almost 19.

"No I have never had the luxury of a vacation as you have." I had to apprentice under many different tradespeople.

"Well we have to have clothes, 1 bag each. And food, which we will get later. Also we need to get some money from our vault."

"Are we going to bring our horses with us?"

"Well I am, I don't know if you are but I would strongly suggest it."

"I will go get some snacks for us." She could do all of the preparations, since she enjoyed it so much. In the kitchen I grabbed a cantaloupe and so drinks. Then I walked as slow as possible back to Alice's bedroom. When I got back she was on the floor and 2 of the bags were full.

"We need to go get your clothes, and some money."

"Can I pack my clothes and you get the money."

"No I need you to come with me so they let me get the money."

"Just tell dad you want to buy a new dress and then he can get you all the money you want."

"You are really smart sometimes, too bad it isn't all the time." She smiled at me and went to follow my suggestion. I grabbed one of the bags and went to my room. I sighed and got to work putting my clothes in the bag. Once I had put over a months worth of clothes in the bag I stopped. And the bag wasn't full yet. I decided to put some of my formal wear in it. I put my tux and my dress shoes in, along with the rest of my outfit. Then I put in some hygiene items like soap and shampoo. With a little more room I decided to put in a couple of my books and some pictures.

"Edward, do you know how much money I got dad to give me for one single dress?"

"No how much?" I tried my best to sound sarcastic.

"Over 100,000 bucks. I told him I wanted an even more expensive dress so I got the amount I wanted."

"Jeez, he is gullible."

"No there are actually dresses that cost that much. And I showed him a picture of one. And said I wanted it."

"Do you have any dresses that are that expensive?"

"No but mom did. It had gems sewn into it and everyone loved it when she wore it at her parties. She was wearing it when the fire started."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Its okay, I got over it. We need to get the food so we can leave tonight." I realized that she didn't want to talk about our mothers death, so I let her drop the subject.

"Yeah, no one was in there when I got the food, hopefully they haven't decided to start cooking since I came up here."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!! **not me :(_

**Thank you all for reviewing and adding this to your favorites and alerts. It makes me feel special- which my friend already point out on a day to day basis, but you don't know me so I feel even more special. **

3 WEEKS LATER

Bella POV

I used to like camping but I guess that was in the royal woods were there are no wild animals. So far on our journey we have encountered 3 wolves, 2 bears, and a mountain lion. Emmett killed the, but I have a gash on my leg from the lion, and Emmett got mauled by the bears before he killed them, also the wolves killed the pack mule that we had bought so we didn't have to carry the stuff anymore. The good news is that we passed the border, so we have to find the roads and maybe join a group going to the capital.

"Bella, it's time to go."

"I don't want to. We will never make it there alive at this rate."

"Stop being a grouch. Do you want to go back and get married?"

"No but can't we stay here for another day."

"No, we need to get to the border as quickly as possible. Once we get into Darsen we can stay in the first town we get to. So get your lazy butt up and get moving." I glared at him, but obeyed. He had gone hunting before I got up, so he was working on making a meal. Meaning I got to pack up camp. I had to shake out the blankets and make sure there were no bugs on them, then I had to collect water for us to drink for the day. Our schedule only included one rest during the day, and that was to relieve ourselves, not to eat or drink.

"I'm gonna go fill the canteens." I walked in the direction I had gone to get water the night before. About five minutes later I arrived at a creek, but I stopped because someone was already there. She looked very petite, and had the strangest hair. It was pitch black and cut short, causing it to stick out in every direction. All of the sudden her head snapped up and she stared straight at me.

"Hello." She stood up and wiped the dirt off her hands and dress.

"Uh, hi."

"Are you going to the capital?" She seemed like a nice person, but appearances can be deceiving.

"Maybe, why would you want to know?" She started to laugh. And I didn't know why.

"Do you think I am going to rob you or something?" Actually I had.

"Well you can't be to careful. Are you going to the capital?"

"Yep, me and my brother. Oh and I am Alice by the way." She stepped over the creek and came over to where I was standing.

"I'm Bella. And I am going to the capital with my brother to."

"Great we could travel together, and there would be more protection. We got attacked by so many animals. Did you two get attacked?"

"Yeah, I have a gash on my leg from a mountain lion, and Emmett, my brother, got a couple of chunks ripped out of his arm from a bear. Where are you coming from?" For an instant, her face got a scared look. But it went away so quickly, I didn't even know if I had gotten the emotion right.

"Oh I'm from Centriol." That was my country. "Where are you from?" I'm sure my face had the same scared expression for a second.

"Orin." That was the country I would have ruled, but I couldn't say Centriol or she might figure out that I am the princess.

"Hey you should go get your brother and I'll go get mine, and we can meet here. And then we could travel together." She gave me a hug, which was really weird, I mean I had just met her. And only my brother had ever hugged me before, in a friendly way. Because the people who I had to greet would give me hugs, but that was the custom. She ran off, and I decided to go get Emmett, so he could decide whether or not we should travel with them.

"Hey Emmett. I w-"

"Can I have the water?"

"No, but way to cut me off."

"Oh I thought you were done talking, sorry. But why can't I have the water?"

"Will you let me talk? OK so I went to the creek to get some water and-"

"Did you get attacked?"

"Let me finish my story, you idiot. So at the creek there was a girl getting water. And she is going to the capital to, so we decided we could travel together. But I want you to go meet her brother so you can decide if he is trustworthy."

"So I just have to stop everything I am doing to go meet some guy?"

"You are done with everything, and you were waiting for me to get back so we could leave."

"So."

"Let's go so they don't think we aren't coming and leave." I grabbed the food bag and got on my horse. I had to wait for Emmett, because his arms were not completely healed yet, so he struggled to get on his horse."

**Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW. Next chapter will be up by 12 tomorrow of I get 1 new review. You might have to wait longer if there are none, because I write faster when I know for a fact that people want to read my stories. And please read my other story- New Kid. Thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT!!_**

**Thank you for the all of the reviews. Now that I know it works I might do that again. Actually, the only thing I said was I would get it to you by noon tomorrow. I probably would have gotten it don by then anyways, but who cares I got 8 reviews out of it. And I am happy. :) - see happy**

Edward POV

"Alice are you OK? Is there another animal? What happened?" When Alice had gone to get water, I expected her to be gone at least twenty minutes. But she had run into camp less than five minutes after she had left. Now I waited for her to catch her breath. I realized it wasn't serious since she wasn't trying to talk yet.

"I met someone at-"

"Do we have to leave? Did they recognize you? I should have gone with you."

"OK as I was saying, I met a girl at the creek. She is going to Limathus to. And she is from Orin too. I told her we're from Centriol."

"So you lied to a complete stranger." I meant it as a statement, but it sounded like an accusation.

"Yes, if I had told her we were from the same country, she may have recognized me."

"Why did you run all the way here to tell me this?"

"Oh, we decided to travel together. And we have to go to the creek and meet them."

"Who is 'them'?"

"The girls name is Bella and her brother is Emmett. I didn't meet him which is why we are meeting at the creek."

"Then let's get going shall we." Less than two minutes later I saw the most beautiful girl who could ever live. She was sitting on her horse, and I could tell she was a natural rider. Her chocolate brown hair was slightly wavy and went to the middle of her back. But the features that caught my attention the most were her eyes. Even from across the creek I could tell that those deep brown eyes really were the windows to her soul.

"Alice, I thought you had just abandoned us." I almost sighed at the melodic beauty of her voice.

"No I would never do that, but on the other had Edward might." At her gesture at me, the girl, Bella, turned to look at me.

"Would you ever leave me all alone in these stupid scary woods?" Her and Alice started laughing, so I decided not to answer her. I could not get attached to a mere peasant. I decided to go speak with her brother. He had the same hair, but it didn't catch my attention the same way as hers did. And his eyes were a light blue, so different from Bella's, but you could tell that they were related from the facial structure, and the way they both held themselves.

"Hello, my name is Edward. According to my sister, these ladies had already decided to travel together, before we even knew that there were more people in these woods."

"I know what you mean, Bella just came into camp saying that we have to go meet two strangers at the creek. And I'm Emmett by the way." He reached out to shake my hand, and against my training I shook it.

"So why are you and your sister traveling to Limathus?"

"She was supposed to marry this guy in another country, so she ran away and convinced me to do the same. I just came along to keep her safe. What about you, were you engaged to someone too?"

"Actually I was. My sister is the one who informed me of this fact, and who convinced me to run away."

"Wow, these girls are basically running our lives if you think about it. They are the ones who wanted to run away, and they decided to combine our groups together." hadn't thought about it, but he was right. Alice did decide to run away, and she had gotten all of the stuff together so we could do it too. And she was probably the one who propose the idea to combine our camps. At first I hadn't known what to think about my sister doing that. But now that I had seen Bella, I knew that I wouldn't argue with my sister about staying with them once we got to the city. And I knew that by the end of the trip, Alice would have brought up the subject.

**I know it was short but I was just trying to get his reaction, from now on I am probably going to do Bella's POV. And you should realize that everything Edward does has some sort of meaning. If you still want to review you can, but I will make you no promises. BYE-BYE til next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL_**

**Thank you for all of the reviews, I love them. We had early release today, so I wrote this. Go me :P**

**Enjoy**

BELLA POV

Alice's brother will not stop staring at me. He is extremely handsome, but he is a working class citizen. I am a princess. I have to stay away from him. His sister is okay, but he might try to go farther than 'just friends'. I can't go past that, even though I ran away so I could make my own choices.

"Bella, we have to get going." Darn pixie. I was enjoying one of the few peaceful moments possible around her relaxing, when POOF- there she is. If I didn't sleep right next to her every night I would honestly say she never slept. Now she is making me get up and do something.

"Bella, get your butt out here." Now she had my brother on her side. Stupid brother.

"Bella don't move. There is a spider right next to your head." I shrieked and jumped out of my sleeping bag. I frantically looked for the spider until I heard Alice and Emmett both laughing.

"What?" I put my hands in my hips and glared at them.

"Alice I guess now we know how to get Bella up in the morning."

"Wait. You mean there was no spider?" I was looking at my brother, but it was Alice who answered.

"Nope, but your face was hilarious."

"Can we get going now?"

"You still have to get dressed you know." I went back into the tent and quickly changed out of my pajamas. Suddenly I felt a breeze on my back.

"Alice I don't need you telling me there is another spider." She didn't answer, but I heard the door close and her footsteps as she walked away. I pulled on my pants and a shirt them exited the tent. When I went out I noticed that there was no one out there. I decided that I would actually help dismantle the tent today, so I turned around and Edward was already doing it.

"Bella, could you grab that side?" He gestured with his chin to the opposite side of the tent. I went over and grabbed the edges. A couple minutes later we had it folded up and strapped to his horse.

"Do you know where Alice and Emmett went?"

"No they left as I got here. I'm sorry for walking in on you."

"What, that was you. I thought that it was Alice. Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't want you to get mad at me, and I wasn't going to tell you. But it was on my consciousness so I told you. If you want to know, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met."

"Well it doesn't change the fact that you walked in on me, and were to chicken to say anything about it." With that I stormed out of the campsite.

At the creek- Alice's POV

"Hey Emmett, why are you and your sister traveling? Where are your parents?"

"Well our parents arranged a marriage with some... guy."

"Who is this guy?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Okay, I can tell that you are hiding something, and my brother and I are keeping something secret from you. So how about we tell each other these secrets."

"Ladies first."

"OK, the truth about my brother and I is that we are not from Centriol, we are part of the ruling family in Orin. Prince and princess. We ran away because Edward was supposed to marry the princess of Centriol." I blurted that out as fast as possible, because he would probably think I was lying to him. To my surprise he looked astonished at first, then he started laughing.

"Wait until I tell Bella that. We run away to get away from your brother and we end up traveling with him."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Bella and I are prince and princess of Centriol. She is supposed to marry your brother."

"Okay, so why don't we keep this to ourselves. My brother already likes your sister, so we just have to get her to like him in return. At first I thought she was stuck up, but she thought we were just working class citizens."

"Well, we could tell them that everyone is royalty. Then she can start to like him."

"No, that is to much of a lie. Don't mention this to either of them."

"Don't mention what to us?" I jumped because Bella suddenly appeared right next to me.

"Nothing that concerns you." I would let her brother handle her. She probably wouldn't trust me anyhow.

Campsite Edward POV

I can't keep my mind off of her. I am a prince, and she is poor. She should be going after me, but I always find myself watching her. And this morning, I woke up early to bathe in the creek. When I got back to the campsite I saw Emmett and my sister both leaving, so I figured that Bella was already gone. I found out that was not the case when I walked in on her changing. She had only a bra and underwear on, and I thought she would turn around and catch me staring at her, but she called me Alice. So I left. I was not going to tell her, but it slipped out. Now she is most likely trying to convince her brother to beat the crap out of me, or just leave me and my sister alone. I hope they don't leave. She keeps my mind off of the fact that I am supposed to be marrying that Isabel person in a couple of weeks. I wish I could marry Bella instead. She is beautiful enough to be a queen, and when she wants to I can tell she was schooled on her manners. She can fight to, I have seen her and her brother sparring when they don't think anyone is watching. And she actually hit him a couple of times. She is the most amazing person I have ever met, and roght now she hates my guts.

**Did you guys like it, if you did you can review, and if you didn't, you can also review telling me what I should do better. And I would love if you guys would go read my other story. It is called New Kid, by me. Thank you and have a great life. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry I have not updated for a while. First I got grounded for staying out late. THen my computer got spyware and crashed. I got it back on Sunday and I have spent Monday and Tuesday reloading everything. But now I am back, and am going to try to stay here.**

Bella POV

How could a peasant like that just walk in on me. I mean he could have asked if I was in there before just walking in. _And_ the fact that he wasn't even going to tell me. That made it a whole lot worse. I had no idea were I was going, just that I had to get away from him. I heard voices and figured it was Alice and Emmett. I went in the direction of their voices and heard Alice say "don't mention this to either of them."

"Don't mention what to us?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Well if you are keeping it from me it obviously does." Emmett put his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes.

"Bella would I let anything ever happen to you?"

"No, but-"

"No buts, you will eventually find out what it is, and don't even try to weasel it out of me. And don't tell Edward anything either."

"I am not talking to that creep ever again."

"Why not?" Alice piped in.

"He walked in on me when I had no clothes on. And he wasn't even going to tell me about it."

"Wait were you entirely naked?" Emmett cringed at the thought.

"No I had my bra and panties on. But still."

"So basically he saw you in your bathing suit."

"Are you guys on my side or his?"

"Neither," they said in unision.

"Gah" I gave up and walked away, and this time I knew were I was going. I would go back to camp and get on my horse and leave these people who would not stick up for me.

Edward POV

After she stormed off I decided to pack everything onto the horses so we could leave. Almost as soon as that was done she stormed back into the campsite. I guess her brother refused to beat me up.

"Bella I am truly sorry for walking in on you." I waited for a reply, but instead she threw a stick at me. And it hurt. "Why won't you talk to me?" This time it was a rock that hit me square in the jaw.

"You are the most infuriating person I have ever meet Edward. Get that, and don't try to follow or my brother will kill you." With that she swung onto Daniel and Cornix and rode away. That ignorant stupid little peasant. She actually thought I would follow her. Well me and my sister could do without them. I sat on the ground and waited for my sister to return so we could head off. A few minutes later I heard footsteps.

"Alice, we have to go. Alice and Emmett are not traveling with us anymore." Then Alice and Emmett walked out of the trees together.

"What do you mean, I am right here?"

"Bella stormed into camp about 10 minutes ago and took all of your guys stuff. I figured that you were going to meet up with her later."

"What if she gets hurt, or killed or something. It will be all your fault." He started coming at me, and I was ready to fight.

"You guys fighting won't help us find her. Edward which way was she going?" I pointed down the road. "Good she is still going in the same direction as us, we will eventually catch up to her."

"Yeah unless she goes off the path." I muttered.

"Well, she has all of my stuff and Cornix so she can move faster than us. Do you know how far we are from the nearest town?" I thought for a moment.

"Um we should reach it by tonight if we go fast enough. Me and Alice will ride double on her horse and you can have mine."

"Why do you get to ride mine?"

"Because if Emmett rides her I think she might end up with a broken spine."

"Ok let's get going, shall we."

Bella POV- that evening

After so long in the woods camping I was glad when a town appeared ahead. I rode in and asked where the inn was. Down the road and make a left. So here I was, and I probably looked a wreck. I tied Daniel(my horse) and Cornix(Emmett's horse) to the post outside. The place was well lit and looked decent. Upon walking in I noticed that it was also a bar. I walked up to the counter and tried to get the attention of the bar maid. But she was to busy arm wrestling with a drunk guy to notice. Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hello, I noticed you trying to get my sisters attention and I figured it wasn't for a drink. Would you like a room for the night?"

"Yes please, I have been on the road forever. How much per night?"

"3 gold pieces." I sighed, I thought it would be more in an upscale place like this. He noticed this and thought it meant I didn't have enough. "If you need to I can give it to you for a cheaper price."

"What, I can pay. I also have two horses that I need to bed for the night, how much would they be?"

"2 gold pieces, 1 each. My name is Jasper by the way."

**We meet Jasper and Rose(the bar-maid) finally. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. It would make me soooooo happy. Now I get to go bake a cake- fun fun fun!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My sister got married this weekend adn I was a bridesmaid. I really hate heels now and I don't know how anyone can wear them on a daily basis. Anyway I finished my homework and decide to type. I have absolutly no idea where I am going with this- except that in the end everyone will most likely be together. But any suggestions on how to proceed would be appreciated. ON WITH THE STORY. dun dun dun.**

Bella POV

Morning- breakfast

After we had bedded down the horses, Jasper showed me to my room. I had expected it to be very plain, but it had a queen sized bed and 2 rooms- a bedroom and a sitting room. My night was uneventful and so I awoke feeling rejuvenated. I went downstairs and Jasper and his sister were eating breakfast. "Hi Bella, I would like to formally introduce you to my sister Rosalie." I reached out my hand to shake hers, but she stood up and stormed away.

"What was that about?"

"No idea. She is usually a little cranky in the morning but she is normally polite to our guests."

"Oh, well I really appreciate you allowing me to stay here for the night."

"Well it would be bad for business if we didn't let people stay here. But you're welcome." I blushed at my mistake. It made me think back to why I was here. Escape. I hoped that by taking Emmett's horse I could stay ahead of them for a couple of days. Maybe I could convince Jasper to hide me from them.

"Jasper on the road there were some people who I think were following me."

"And you want me to tell them you aren't here right."

"Yeah, do you have to do that a lot?"

"Only for the women. What do they look like?"

"Well there are two men and a woman."

"Are you sure they were following you?"

"I traveled with them for a few days and they made some unwelcome advances so I left. And they have camped near me every night since then so I left very early in the morning to make it to a town before night fall. And I made it."

"Appearance?"

"Ok, the girl is short. And she has short black hair and brown eyes, her name is Alice. The guys are Emmett and Edward. Emmett is very muscley. And he looks kinda scary. Edward has bronzish hair and green eyes. And he is not as muscled as Emmett."

"Do they have any horses?"

"Only 2. Emmett doesn't have one." I didn't say it was because I took one but I think he might have connected the dots- me having two horses and Emmett having none.

"Don't worry Bella we can keep them away from you."

"What will you do if they want rooms here though?"

"We can cross that bridge when we get there."

Alice POV

I don't think I will ever get a break. Bella left- ruining the plan, even though it wasn't even formed yet. Edward pushes me of my horse- while she was moving. And Emmett basically killed himself on Edwards horse. And who gets to clean the mess? ME. Now Bella is going to get so far ahead of us and we may never find her.

"Alice are you done yet?"

"No Emmett, when I say you can get your butt out of my face is when I will be done." In truth it was just his lags and lower back that I had to pull thorns out of- not his butt.

"No need to yell." He started to pout.

"I'm not the one who can't stay on a horse."

"Well you did fall off. That is not OWWW. What you do that for?"

"I am supposed to be pulling these thorns out right. Maybe that's why I did that."

"Well the other ones didn't hurt as much."

"Yeah, don't get me mad or the next couple might hurt even worse. Now wait a minute so I can see if Edward is back yet." I got up and peeked out of the tent. No sign of him.

"He gone?"

"Yep. Now we can talk about them. How long can your sister hold a grudge?"

"Not very long, which is why she runs away. So she doesn't forgive whoever made her mad."

"So if we can find her, we have a chance of getting them together."

"Possibly. But she might have decided to not forgive him and go against her ways."

"Let's hope she doesn't. How much money does she have with her?"

"Almost 200 gold pieces."

"Jeez was that everything you brought?"

"No I have the rest in my bag, in case she ever got mad at me."

"Alice, Emmett. Are you healed yet?"

"Yeah, give me a second to pull my pants up." Edward burst in wide eyed. And I started laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god. You totally fell for that."

"Yeah well we have to go now if we want to gain any ground today."

"Ok lets go. You two can walk and I will rode my horse." My horse was the only one able to carry anything. And I didn't weigh all that much either. I hope Bella is in the next town, it is really boring with two guys as company. All they ever talk about is sports and hunting and other really boring 'manly' things.

**I have decide that the story is going to be modern and not at the same time. Like they use ATMs and banks but they don't have electricity. I realized that was happening so ignore anything that doesn't make sense with something else. I am not going to work that hard to make sure everything in my story matches up. Anyway I still want you to give me suggestions for later chapters. But I may not use them. And I will give you credit for coming up with the idea in the I don't know if anyone even reads these, but I am really tired right now and I am going to bed soon.(even though it is only like 9:30)**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella POV

After a few days in the inn I decided that I would go insane. There was absolutely nothing to do here. I had some clothes and stuff that I could mend, but that didn't really hold my attention. And it had started to rain, so I couldn't ride my horse. I was cooped up. And I needed something to do. Maybe I could go find Alice, Emmett and Edward. I mean it wasn't as though he saw anything major. I had my back to him, and I had my undergarments on also. And I needed something to do. I hurriedly got off my bed and got ready to go downstairs and talk to Jasper. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, those people who you said were following you are here." I opened the door to allow Jasper into my room.

"I need to tell you something about them."

"They are downstairs and they want a room, and I can't just say no, I need the money."

"You can give them a room, just let me talk to them first."

"But I thought you said they were dangerous."

"I lied, I was traveling with them, one of them is my brother and the other two we meet on the road. I left because something happened. I was just going to go back and get them when you came up." He had a confused look on his face.

"So they aren't dangerous, and I can let them have a room?"

"Yes, but only after I talk to them. They are probably looking for me." He shook his head and allowed me to lead the way downstairs. I peeked around the corner to find out where the were. Emmett was sitting at the bar, talking to Rosalie. Edward and Alice were not in the room, they were probably with the horses. I cautiously walked over to Emmett and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" He had a vicious tone to his voice, but he hadn't looked at me yet. But Rose was and she looked like she would kill me. I guess they were in the middle of a conversation that they didn't want to cut short. But then he turned to look at me and grinned at me.

"Bella, we found you. I was worried sick that you had gotten hurt or something. Why did you leave me?"

"You know why, but I have forgiven him and I want to say sorry for leaving you guys."

"I forgive you Bells. Just don't leave me again. I promised to protect you until I die, and I intend on keeping that promise."

"Where are Edward and Alice?"

"Alice saw a pair of shoes and had to buy them." As if on cue they came in the door, soaking wet. When they saw me they both froze. Alice recovered first squealing and running towards me. Edward was much less excited, taking time to remove his wet coat. Since Alice hadn't taken any time to dry off I got soaked along with her.

"Great, I stay inside so I don't get wet and it happens anyway."

"Sorry Bella. I can pay for a new dress. But I was so happy I found you, now I can talk about girl stuff, instead of just hunting and fighting."

"So is your brother mad at me."

"No, he just doesn't know how you will react to him."

"Oh I forgave him forever ago."

"I am thirsty, do they have good drinks here?" She looked quizzically at me.

Rosalie took that moment to chime in. "Bella wouldn't know if any of the drinks are good, she has not ordered any from me."

"Is that why you dislike me so much, because I haven't ordered any drinks?"

"No, why do you say I dislike you?"

"You never talk to me, and you always glare at me when I talk to Jasper." Jasper looked up at the sound of his name and walked over to us. Alice noticed him, and didn't take her eyes off of him. Rosalie was called down to the other end of the bar, and I was glad, we had a mutual dislike for each other.

"Did you need me Bella?"

"No but while you are over here I would like to introduce you to my brother Emmett, my friend Alice and her brother Edward. Can they have the rooms next to mine?"

"Of course they can, may I speak to the men for a little while, clear up the payments and such." I motioned for Alice to follow me and we went to a table.

"So that Rosalie person doesn't like you, huh?" I glanced over at her and she was staring at Emmett.

"She doesn't like me, but it sure looks like she likes my brother."

"Maybe if you get them together she will start liking you, since you are his sister." I thought over that for a minute.

"Would you help me get them together?"

"Of course, that is my specialty isn't it?"

"What?" She was the most cryptic person I have ever met. It was like she couldn't go a sentence without saying something that only she knew what it meant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the wait between 8 and 9. I had so much other stuff to do, and this was not at the top. But yesterday I went to the mall with my friend, and when we got home I got her a fanfiction. So this is for her. Anyway on with the story. **

Edward POV

"Edward, please stop moping around. It is not your fault Bella left." Alice was still trying to cheer me up, but I knew that it was my fault that she left. I was the one who walked in on her.

"She is right Edward, Bella would have gotten mad sometime. It is like a curse. She is never happy. So don't hate yourself. Hate Bella."

"I would never hate her. She is the most beautiful person in the world. And she," I caught myself, but it was too late. Emmett and Alice were staring at each other, communicating with their eyes.

"Do you like my sister Edward?"

"No, even if I did, she hated me before I walked in on her, so she won't talk to me ever again."

"I know my sister is hard to understand some times. But she can't stay mad at anyone. It is against her nature."

"And if you like her, we can help you catch her." Alice smiled at me, and I remembered all of the times that she had played matchmaker for the servants. It was her favorite thing about being a princess, besides shopping.

"Yeah, I could give you inside information about her. I have known her for her entire life." They were both staring at me, wanting me to say yes. And I really wanted to, but it could make her even madder at me.

"What if she gets mad again?"

"Then we will say it was all your idea." Alice smirked at me.

"Fine, help me win her over. And it is your idea, not mine. Just tell me what to do." Right as I said this we rode over the top of a hill, and saw two things. The first made us happy- the town. But the second brought it crashing down- there was a gigantic rain cloud that we would have to ride through. So we would arrive soaking wet.

Alice groaned, "I hate the rain, it is always wet and icky. Let's go faster and try to beat it." Which of course we didn't. Thirty minutes later we arrived in the town, with water in our clothes. But it had stopped raining.

"Oh, Edward look it's a shoe store, can we please go in?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Emmett, go find the inn while I get some shoes for my sister."

"Okay, and I will ask around about Bella too." He waved to us and walked down the road, toward the sign for an inn. Then Alice pulled me towards the shoe store. It only took her _five_ minutes to find the pair of shoes she wanted. They were almost knee high, and she wouldn't not get them. And I tried to get the less imposing shoes. Once we were done with that we went to go find the inn.

We walked in and froze. Bella was staring at me, but her eyes quickly snapped to my sister when she let out a high pitched squeal and ran towards her. I took my time taking off my coat and walked over to them just in time to be snatched away by the innkeeper.

"Okay, Bella explained to me that you are a good guy, but if you do anything to her, I will make your life miserable. Okay." This shocked me, but I nodded.

"I am deeply sorry for what I did, and wish to make it up to her. But I promise I will never intentionally harm her."

"Good now that that is out of the way, we have three rooms open if you would like them."

"Sure, are they near Bella?"

"Yes, one is next door and the others are across the hall." I looked over at Bella and Alice. And it looked like my sister was helping her scheme something. I had better keep an eye out for them.


	11. Chapter 11

**In the Castle (Emmett and Bella's parents)**

"I don't understand, why would they run away?" Queen Renee was in tears after hearing that her two children had escaped.

"Well Bella didn't want to have to marry Edward. But what befuddles me is that Emmett actually agreed to go with her." The pair of them sat for a while, the silence only broken by the sound of the queens sobbing. King Charlie was thinking of the most diplomatic way of telling the royal family of Orin that Bella had run away, so they might have to cancel the betrothal.

Fred, the kings personal steward came in, "Master, King Carlisle of Orin has sent a messenger ahead to tell us he will be here in a day. He tells us there is important news regarding the betrothal of Bella and Edward." Both the king and queen's eyes widened in shock.

"When they get here show them to the Gold rooms, and let them know we will see them whenever they are ready." Fred bowed to the king and left, to arrange with the servants to have the most luxurious guest rooms prepared for the royal guests.

**.*.*.*.**

**The Next Day- meeting hall**

For the past five minutes the rulers of both countries sat and stared at each other, trying to find a way to break the silence. Finally King Carlisle spoke, "Since this regards Bella shouldn't she be here with us?"

Renee and Charlie looked at each other. "She isn't here right now, so you can tell us and we will pass on the news."

Another moment of silence passed, then both kings started talking at once. "Edward ran away, and I don't know where to." "Bella left with her brother to escape the arranged marriage."

Everyone in the room's eyes widened in shock. "You mean to tell me that both of our children decided to run away, instead of get married to each other. Did Edward take any one with him?" Renee started the interrogations.

"He is with his sister, and we believe it was her idea to run away. She is the one who normally comes up with these schemes. Also there is evidence that she has been meaning to run away, and this was what she has been looking for to get her brother to go with her."

"Bella went with her brother, and I am sure all of our children are safe. But we have to discuss what we plan to do about them." Charlie took hold of the meeting, planning and trying to figure out what to do. In the end the monarchs decided to leave their children alone for a month, then they would send people after them.

**Sorry this is so short, and took so long to get up. I wanted to get their parents view and why no one had come after them, the month is about halfway over back with the kids. If anyone has any ideas of what any of the other characters can do either review or pm me. And i realized there is a reply to review button, and i am going to use it from now on- because i actually do read your reviews- someone wrote me a pm that said i didn't and a ton of other stuff so i want to clear that up. And hopefully i will get on a schedule for updating (and not wait months between).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I know I told some And of you guys that I would have this up last night. But my parents said I can't go on FanFiction anymore, and I was going to go on in class, but the stupid power went out, so I am getting on before my parents get home. Also I want to publicly thank ih-ledwardc for giving me an idea, and that made writing this chapter easier for me, since I had an idea of where i wanted it to go.**

Alice POV

I have decided that the most important thing for me to do is get Edward and Bella together. Well maybe it isn't the most important, because I want Jasper more than they have to be together. Since Bella as so eager to get her brother together with Rosalie, I am going to teach her some tricks, but I will also use these tricks against her.

"So Bella the first thing we have to do is figure out how they feel about each other. Then we can use their personalities to decide what approach to take. Like if one person just needs the opportunity to get together, we create the opportunity. Or if they are to shy, we force them to spend tons of time together. Then we can create the opportunity. Got all that?" I looked over to her to discover that she was staring off into space. At least that's what it looked like, but when I moved my head I saw she was staring at a person. And that person was my brother. This was going to be easier than I thought. I just had to lock them in a room together. But how to do that? "So, is there anything interesting over there?"

Her head snapped back, and she looked at me with wide eyes. "Why would you think I was staring at someone?"

"Well I think you have a guilty conscience. Because I never said you were looking at a person, just in that area. So what were you looking at? You know that if you were staring at Jasper I might lock you away in a tower like all those princesses in storybooks." I swear she jumped about a foot in the air, probably more at the mention of princesses than me locking her in a tower. "Anyway, did you hear a word I said?"

"I didn't even realize you were talking. Sorry, I know it was about getting Rose and Emmett together, but that's about it." So I went back and reiterated what I said. And I do believe she actually was listening the whole time.

"Now, do you want to talk feelings with your brother or with Rose."

"I think I will take Em, since I know how to get him to open up."

"So Operation E&R starts…NOW" I practically yelled, and had quite a few stares pointed at me. I walked in the direction of the bar, since Rose worked there. I sat down and she walked right over and handed me a glass of water. She knew I hated to drink, since it made me admit to things that I never would anyway. She put her elbows on the counter and her head on her fists.

"I saw you talking to Bella, and I heard you shout. What was it about anyway?" Damn, she got straight to the point.

"Well she was talking about how she noticed a red head staring at her brother and wanted me to stop it. But that girl isn't here right now, so I have to wait a bit." I was watching her as I talked to see if she would give anything away. As I got to the staring part she clenched her jaw. Over and over. And over.

"Well if you need any help, just holler." She started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm.

"Bella also wanted to know if you liked her brother. She said to tell you that if you do, you have her blessing. And to get on it so you don't lose him to some other girl." I walked away to let her contemplate what I had said. Knowing she would call me back. In 3…2…1.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" I turned around to see her biting her lip.

"What about?"

"I realy really like him. But I don't know how to approach him."

"If I help you with this, will you help me with something?"

"Anything, as long as it's legal."

"Well, I know my brother likes Bella, and I am pretty sure she likes him too. I just-"

"Need to get them to tell each other."

"Exactly. Now here's my plan." I leaned over and whispered my idea into her ear. With each sentence her eyes grew wider, and her smile got larger. By the end of this week Rose would have her Prince(literally) Charming. And Operation Edward and Bella will commence.

**I have decided to thank every reviewer (that reviews after i post a chapter, even if it isn't for the one I posted) down at the bottom. And if it is your review that sparked the chapter you go on both the top and the bottom.**

**So the people who have my thanks are:**

** nbf4eva**

**evwannaB3**

**(love you)**

**and**

***ih-ledwardc* YOU GET PRETTY STARS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so this didn't turn out the way that I thought it would. But I still like it, even though its like all the other stories out there(just the chapter). Yeah, I want to take this time to thank my friend Gracie for getting me started on this chapter, because Savannah had no ideas that could help me. Any way, on with the story.**

**? POV- a guy**

"NOW." I heard that new girl shout almost at the top of her lungs. Which I would have expected to be tiny like her, but they weren't. I looked over and noticed her and the beautiful brunette separate. Now would be the perfect time to get her to talk to me. I got up and started to walk in the brunette's direction when she walked away, to talk to the muscular guy who came with the tiny one. After she sat down I had to do something so I decided to eavesdrop on one of their conversations. The overly loud pixie or my beautiful brunette? I decided to go to the bar, where I wouldn't attract that much attention. But as I went over there the short girl was walking away.

"Alice can I talk to you?" the bar girl, Rosalie or something, said to the pixie. So she must be Alice.

"What about?" she was smirking, so I could tell I would get something I could work with.

"I really, really like him. But I don't know how to approach him."

"If I help you with this, will you help me with something?"

"Anything, as long as it's legal." I had to stifle a chuckle. This was even better than I thought. They were going to tell me everything I needed to know about the amazing brunette.

"Well, I know my brother likes Bella, and I am pretty sure she likes him too. I just-"

"Need to get them to tell each other."

"Exactly. Now here's my plan." She leaned over to whisper some 'plan' to Rosalie. Both of them were smiling, but I felt like I had been punched in the gut. They were trying to get my Bella with another guy. I'm guessing her brother is the small one sitting with Bella and the huge guy, because he was staring at her like I wish I could. She even smiled at him every once in a while. I am going to have to follow these girls, and find a way to get Bella for myself. But for now I have to get back to Royce. I know that he has his eye on Rosalie, and it seemed like both of us were going to act fast.

**Skip about a week- Alice convinced Jasper to let her throw a party in honor of 'Riunirsi per l'amore' which she (Alice) totally made up to have a party. I didn't want to bore you too much, so I made a time lapse. This is the night before and Rose procrastinated in getting a dress- like I always do. Let the story commence.**

**Rose POV**

Tomorrow is the big day, I am going to get Emmett before anyone else catches his attention. I just needed one more thing, a dress. So I decided to walk over to Fredina's, our local dress maker. She is sure to have something I would look stunning in for the dance. As I walked in the little bell over the door tinkled. The short little blonde poked her head out of the back, and a smile lit up her face.

"Oh, hello Rosie. I bet you are here for a dress."

"Yes, I am trying to get this guy to notice me. So I need an amazing dress." I didn't think her smile could get any bigger than it was already, but it grew about another inch.

"So do you have any preferences." I shook my head. "People like you are always the hardest to deal with. So lets play 'Would You Rather'."

"How would playing a game help me pick out a dress?"

"Easy, would you rather have a long dress or a short dress?" I rolled my eyes as I realized what she was doing.

"Shorter than knee length, but not too short."

"Okay, would you rather strapless of spaghetti straps?"

"Strapless."

"Strapless or short sleeve?"

" Bare arms."

"See, doing this makes you actually think about what kind of dress you want. What colors do you want me to omit?"

"Why don't you ask what colors I want?"

"Because, I just want to know the colors you would never wear. And usually the dress people fall in love with are not in the colors they choose. So omissions."

"Flat dull colors." With that she hurried away, to get my dress options. Fredina was one of the most revered dress makers in our entire country. She not only made the dresses, but could supposed to be able to 'see' the future. I guess she just used context clues to figure it out, like I pick out a good dress and I get Emmett, bad dress and I don't. A few minutes later she came out carrying a huge pile of dresses. This might take a while. **(another time lapse, dresses go from about 30 to 3)**

After hours of trying on every dress and picking out the ones that didn't fit right, or I just didn't like I was left with three dresses. The first one was blue, and had overlapping dark blue lines across the chest and going straight down to the bottom of the dress. The second one was tighter, and showed of my curves more. It was black with alternating pink and red polka dots on it. The final one was just a plain black dress, but showed off more leg than the other two.**(all on the link on my profile)**

"Which one do you like the most?" I asked Fredina.

She shook her head and said, "This is your choice, so choose wisely." Then of all the things to do, she left. And what was that crap she said, why would it matter which dress I choose. I mean one might make Emmett look at me more, but the way she said it made it seem like if I picked the wrong dress something bad would happen. As I pondered this, and the dresses I finally made a decision. One, she just meant pick a good dress. Two, I was going to buy the black one. It was simple and would make him actually see me, not a pretty dress.

"Fredina, I'm ready." She popped out of the back room, eager to see which I would choose.

"I knew you would make the right choice. Now, I have a warning for you. Only when you believe in your heart, will help come from somewhere else." I stared at her puzzled. "Now, the total is 300 gold." I was surprised it was that much for a simple dress, but then she started to put all three of the dresses in the bag I understood why it was so much.

"I only want the one dress."

"Your little black dress is 300, and these two are gifts for you. If my advice doesn't help you soon, you are free to give them back. Now go, I still need to eat. I have been in here for 3 hours looking at dresses with you, and it is way past my bed time." She kept on grumbling to herself while ushering me out the door. As soon as I was out the door I realized she was right, I had taken forever. The sun had set a long time ago, and there was no moon out to guide me, but I knew my way home. Just walk down the street a little bit, and I would be able to see the lights. I took a deep breath and tried to get her words out of my head, but now they seemed terrifying while they confused me in the store. I heard a sound off to my right and tried to scream, but a hand was covering my mouth. I felt a gentle pressure on the back of my neck, and that was the last thing I remembered.

**So did you like it. I did, and I bet you all can guess who the guy is. This is the very first cliffhanger I have ever written, so be nice about it. I am already halfway done with the next chapter. And then I** **already have the Edward and Bella plan in my head I just have to type it down. That sounded funny.**

**I would like to thank the following people for their continued support, and go check out some of their stories, marked with an *:**

*****

***ih-ledwardc**

**hellobellax**

***WereWolf1010**

***evwannaB3**

**And they only get the * if i have read any of their stories. So you know they are good. Or you might not believe me and have to go check it out for yourself. Which I highly recommend. Well got to go study for Pirkle's class now. **

**sunglass man - B)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry its really short, but I had this great idea for something else and wanted to go write that. Which is going ot take a while, so I decided to give this chapter to you.**

When Jake came back to the shack, I could tell that he had bad news. His face was a mix of anger and sadness. When he got within yelling distance I shouted, "What happened?"

"We are going to have to act soon." The two of us had been taking turns going to the inn to watch people for about a month while we waited for James to arrive. I went to watch Rosalie, the bar maid. But Jake said I couldn't do anything until he found someone for him, so we were equally happy when the brunette arrived about a week ago. Jake, because he had found his girl; me, because I could get mine.

"What'd you see?"

"Those new people- especially the girl- are trying to get our girls."

"Why would that girl want them, they don't seem-"

"NO she is trying to get the guys together with the girls." Darn pixie, we are going to have to do something about her.

"Do you know when James is getting here?" I asked Jake with a grin on my face.

"No, but he should get here soon. Why?"

"Don't you think that pixie would be great for him after that one got away in Centriol?"

"I like your thinking. We have to make a plan."

"How about we get them at the end of the week. And if James isn't here by then we can get the girl for him."

"And then we have to hightail it outta here, before those guys come to get them." We high-fived at our brilliance, and spent the rest of the night fine-tuning the plan. At about midnight we heard a knock on the door. I gestured for Jake to get behind the door, in case we had unwanted visitors. I walked over to the door, and swung it open to reveal James.

"Finally, where have you been?" Jake came out from behind the door, and James raised an eyebrow.

"We were being cautious, in case you were one of those guys from the last town we were at. Now where have you been?" I asked him, since I knew he would skirt the issue and tell us a long dramatic story if we didn't get straight to the point.

"Well, you know how angry those men were in Centriol after you took the girls off the castle grounds. I had to stay there and 'help' them find you. Because you left the most obvious trail over here." James glared pointedly at the two of us. "Now have you found any good ones here?"

"Yep. We got one for all of us. But we are going to have to move fast, so they don't get taken by their suitors." Jake opened his big mouth and said, as fast as he could. He was the most simple-minded person, tell him to do something and he will do it; ask him a question and he answers, no questions asked. He never stops to think about anything; he just does what we tell him to do.

"Great, we can get them and be gone in a week."

**I would like to give a huge thanks to nbf4eva for being the only person to actually review. I went and asked to review, so she gets her name up. But still, I had to ask her to review. But she is my co-owner and DSSC, so it's all good.**


	15. Chapter 15

**First thing I want to say is I am sorry it took so long. I really am. I figured out that I don't get writers block to prevent me from writing- I get way too many new ideas that prevent me from writing the stories I want to write. Okay, this chapter is for twilightwolf1313. Before I was just writing and not thinking ahead, and she gave me a direction to go in, so I want to thank her. **

**Also me and (really bad grammar) are - and story called Dark Side Strip Club. So far just the prologue is up- and i wrote the entire short length. Please go read it and tell me what you think. It is not going to go into detail about strippers or anything, at least not the parts that I am writing. The idea came to us while we were studying for the AP exam. We were reciting our favorite flair(from facebook) and I said "The dark side lied, they don't have cookies" and she said "But they do have murtagh." And that was the beginning of the story, and where Dark Side came from.**

Bella POV

After an extremely long and hectic week, I was taking the chance to lay my head down and rest. After Alice convinced Jasper to celebrate and have a party; we had to make sure everyone had the proper attire. Which meant making about thirty dresses in four days. And we had to create menus, and decorations, and just about everything Alice could think of. I swear, if she was royalty she would throw parties every week so she could plan them. And that is all she did, plan. And then she sent everyone else- mainly Rose and I- to do her bidding. But we were all too caught up in the festive atmosphere to care.

"Hey Bells." I jumped as my brother started to talk. I hadn't heard him come into the room.

"Jeez, warn me before you do something like that." I said laughing. He was such a big person you would expect him to make tons of noise walking around. And he normally does, except when he is trying to sneak up on you.

"Well wouldn't my warning scare you too?" he replied. I decided to go with the always mature answer; the sticking out of the tongue.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked.

"Am I not allowed to come see how my baby sister is doing anymore?" He pouted, but I could tell he was trying not to smile. "Well, it's about Rose. Are you sure she likes me, I mean she hasn't said anything to me all week."

"Alice told her to do that. Just wait until tomorrow and you'll see." I smiled and watched as he visibly relaxed. "I was thinking about how no one has come after us. I mean, we were all prepared to hide away from the messengers who came through looking for us, but no one has. And we have been away for a month as of tomorrow; do you think they just don't care?" I looked at my brother expectantly, and I could tell that he hadn't thought of this at all- while it had been plaguing my thoughts since we had arrived. The messengers should have gotten here before we did, since we didn't care about speed.

"Your right, but why should we worry about that. If they don't come, they don't come. We are happy, and I have been able to forget my birthright."

"Oh yeah. Mister future king. All I get is and arranged marriage, and you get an entire kingdom. But your right, let's cross that bridge when we get there. And in the meantime, we have a party to rest up for." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Come on, we just at lunch. You might take naps, but I am a grown man. I can stay up all night, and still be rested for tomorrow." He said, and I knew it was true. Emmett never seemed to get any sleep, yet he was always more energized than me. "Come on, Rose went to get a dress and Alice wants to talk to you. Or just gossip. I can never tell when girls want to say something important or they want to chat the day away." He held out his hand and helped me off my bed. He opened the door and motioned for me to go, "Ladies first."

**She goes down and they chat and wait for Rose to get back. Story resumes at dinner, the group is sitting around the table snacking and chatting. On with the show in Alice's POV…**

Between eating, laughing, and enjoying everyone's company the hours flew by. I glanced out the window and was surprised to see that the sun was already below the skyline. Then I thought of Rose, she shouldn't be out by herself if the sun was down. "Hey, does someone want to go with me to go get Rose?" Everyone looked surprised at my question, but after they looked outside, they saw my logic.

Bella was the first one to pipe up, "I'll go with you. We can gossip about the boys when we get there." She smiled mischievously at me and then motioned for Emmett to let her out of the booth. Bella went up the stairs ahead of me and I walked into my room. After pulling on a pair of flats I walked out of my room, only to bump into someone. Before I even registered I was falling, a pair of arms snaked around my waist; keeping me upright. I looked up to see who had saved me, only feel a numbness slowly taking over my body.

**Okay, you have reached the bottom. Congrats. Please don't forget to go read (and review) Dark Side. **

**Now a special thanks to my reviewers:**

**kwfreeman**

**nbf4eva**

**ih-ledwardc**

***twilightwolf1313***

**twilightlovr1995**

**and**

**edward13bella4ever**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is dedicated to 2 people. My beta - for helping me with my laziness. And for twilightwolf1313, I hope this chapter didn't turn to mush. :)**

BPOV

We were all sitting and enjoying each other's company when Alice suddenly asked, "Hey, does someone want to go with me to go get Rose?" It took me a few moments to process what she said, but then I looked outside and saw that the sun had set and there was barely any light left in the sky.

"I'll go with you. We can gossip about the boys when we get there," I said with a grin. Then I motioned Emmett to get out of the booth so I could go put some shoes on. I successfully made it to the top of the stairs without tripping and hurting myself, which made me happy. My knees were extremely scuffed from the past few days of rushing around, up and down the stairs. I went into my room and grabbed a pair of shoes. Before I had a chance to put them on there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and Edward walked in. "Hey, Bella."

"Umm, hi." He just stood there staring at me. "How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could go with my sister."

"Sure, we could use a bodyguard." I stood up and walked over to where my coat was hanging on the wall. Suddenly he was right behind me, his arms around me like a cage. He leaned in closer and I could feel his breath on my ear.

"I meant, just me and my sister. I need to talk to her about a… problem I have." My mind barely registered the words coming out of his mouth, it was in overload because of how close he was to me. "Bella, is that alright?"

I turned with my eyes closed so I was face-to-face with him. The only coherent thing that I could manage was a breathy, "What was that?"

He chuckled and I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful pair of lips right in front of my face. I looked up at his eyes to see if he noticed and he looked straight at me. "I asked if I could walk with my sister instead of you so I can ask her some stuff."

"Can't she go by herself?" I asked pleadingly. His eyes widened.

"Why would she do that?" Instead of answering him I tried to pull his head down to mine. He instantly understood what I was trying to do and suddenly his mouth was on mine. After a while I needed air and pulled away. He looked dazed for a moment, and then his mouth curved into a smile. "I am sure she can go by herself now." He started to lean in again, but I pushed him away.

"The whole reason for me to go with her is so nothing happens to either of us. I mean you would leave her to fend for herself. That is extremely selfish of you." His face fell at my words, so I grinned at him to let him know I was just kidding. "And plus, you can see me whenever you want, but you rarely have the opportunity to see your sister alone. I mean she is always on a mission to do something with her life."

"You are a little tease. You can't just do something like that, and not have me expect more." He said, and then leaned in to give me a chaste kiss. "Now, I am going to go with my sister to get Rosalie. And then I am going to have to talk with you." I nodded, and just as suddenly as he had arrived he was gone. I went over to my bed and sat down to collect my thoughts. _I can't do this. I mean I am a princess, I will never be allowed to marry him. But why am I thinking about marrying Edward? I mean I am supposed to marry some guy from another kingdom. And here I am, kissing a peasant. But I liked it, and so did he. And he doesn't know that I am royalty. And I don't think I would be able to stay away from the palace my entire life, it was part of who I am. Even if I am supposed to go to another kingdom and get married._ A thump from outside my door brought me out of my thoughts. I went over to my door to see what had caused the noise. I opened it and stuck my head out when someone rushed passed and grabbed my door. It was yanked out of my hand, and it slammed into the wall next to me (**the door opens outward)**. Before I had time to react another person ran by and hit me in the head and in seconds I was on the floor, out cold.

**Okay, so review and tell me what you think. Please. **

**Thanks to the following people who reviewed last chapter:**

***Elizzie-3**

***Sponjah**

*****lazy

***ih-ledwardc**

*****twilightwolf1313*****


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so my beta is on vacation. So this chapter wasn't beta'd. Even though I don't think it would have really affected anything. I mean people like the first 13 or 14 chapters, and they weren't beta'd. And I think I like just made that word up. I feel special. And sorry for the really short chapter. ut it is kinda a filler, but also important. Kinda. I could have done without it.**

**So thanks to the following reviewers:**

**ih-ledwardc- thanks for reviewing every chapter**

**Caity**

**Elizzie-3**

**Born-of-the-Sea**

**Your reviews mean so much to me. I love each and every one of them.**

?POV

I don't know how these people got in and took us, but they did. Rose, Alice and I are now captive in a tiny hut in the middle of no where. They must have been a bit off at how much I weigh or something, because I woke up about twenty minutes before we reached the hut that they threw us in. There were three chairs in it, and they tied us to them. They looked pissed after they saw that I was awake, but they threw a knife inside as they were closing the door. I spent the next three hours working my way to the knife, and working on cutting myself loose. Around that time Rosalie started to wake up. I got fully untied and went over to untie her. When I got about three feet away she noticed me, and jumped.

"Rose, it's just me. They threw a knife in here, and I got loose. I am going to cut you loose now okay?" I said, walking into the stream of moonlight that could get through the dirt smeared windows so she could see my face.

"Kay. Do you know where Alice is?" Rose asked. She was facing away from where Alice's chair was, so she couldn't see.

"She's right behind you. They put us in here and gave us a knife to get free of the ropes." I told her, while quickly freeing her from her bindings. She stood up and ribbed her wrists, then stretched her muscles that had been in the same position for the past 4 hours. As I went to work on cutting Alice loose, and keeping her in the chair, Rose went around the perimeter of the walls, searching for a way out. I got through the final know tying Alice's hands together and made sure to catch her before she fell forward onto the floor. I gently placed her down on the ground.

"I can't find any obvious structural defaults, and although the wood is really old, it is impossible to get through. They reinforced it with metal panels on the outside." Rose said and showed me the part of the wall she had been messing with. She had crumbled the rotten wood away to reveal a small sliver of an obviously much larger sheet of metal. I knocked on it to see how thick it was and was surprised when something knocked back. I looked to Rose to see if she had heard it too and her eyes were wide, but she wasn't looking at me, or the wall. I followed her gaze to the door, where I could see the outline of someone. Or two.

"Hey, if any of you are near the door you might want to move so we don't hit you." A gruff voice said from the other side of the door. Rose and I hurried over to Alice because she was laying helpless on the floor. The door swung open to reveal three silhouettes. The tallest one came in the hut first, "I see you finally got out of your bindings. Well except for that one." He gestured towards Alice's prone form lying between Rose and I.

"James, the one still out is yours. The blonde is Royce's, and the other one was supposed to be mine. But we grabbed the wrong person."

**Ooo, what does that mean? Hmm, yeah. So review and tell me what you think. And please go read and review my story Dark Side Strip Club. I am writing it with my friend and beta . And there is a chance for you to get a story written by one or both of us. So please go over there. I would really love more feedback about it.**


	18. Chapter 18

Bella POV

"Jasper, get over here. She's waking up. Bella, if you can hear me, please wake up. Please do it for me." I vaguely heard someone talking. It sounded like my brother, but I wasn't quite sure about it. And trying to focus on his voice was giving me a headache. Or maybe that was his voice giving me a headache, or at least contributing to it. I felt my eyes flutter open and the first face I saw did indeed belong to Emmett.

"Em," my voice sounded extremely scratchy, like I hadn't used it for days, "shut up." I saw his eyes widen as he closed his mouth and pretended to lock it and throw away the key. "Thanks. Why are you so happy that I am waking up? I do it every day."

"Yeah, but normally we don't find you collapsed on the floor in your doorway. And normally no one has been kidnapped," Jasper said. My eyes widened.

"Who was kidnapped, and how?" I asked.

"Well, Rose was taken somewhere between the dress shop and here. And Alice and Edward were taken upstairs. The kidnappers went out the back doors, so we didn't realize anything was wrong until the lady in the room next to yours went up and saw you sprawled out on the ground."

"So the people in the hallway were them." I spoke quietly.

"What people?" Emmett asked.

"Well, Edward came into my room to ask if he could go with Alice instead of me. And then he left and a few minutes later I heard something in the hallway, so I went to open my door. And it was yanked out of my hand, and then another person passed, and I got hit on the head. So the first one was a kidnapper with Edward, and his hand grabbed my door. And the second was Alice, and her shoe hit me in the head." I said, then looked around me. I was in my room, in my bed. "What do you think they want with them?"

"Well, there have been rumors of a group of about three guys going around kidnapping women, and...umm...doing stuff to them before killing them. They are wanted criminals in Orin and Centriol. But they took Edward, so it is probably not them." Jasper said.

"But what if they wanted me. I mean, he came out of my room. They could have mistaken him for me. And they took Rose and Alice, so I would be the obvious one they would have wanted. So he was just a mistake." I said.

"Jasper, can you give us some time to talk about something?" Emmett said. Jasper nodded and left my room. We heard him go to the stairs, either to sit on or to go to the main room of the inn. "Bella, Alice and Edward had a secret. Alice told me and I told her ours. Edward doesn't know, but I think we are going to have to go back home to get them out."

"You told her we were royalty? Why? And when?" I asked incredulous. Alice had never changed, or treated me any differently than when we first met.

"Well, when we were getting water in the woods that day that you left us. I could tell she had a secret and she could tell I had a secret, so we both told." He said. I realized he hadn't told me what their secret was.

"What. Was. Their. Secret." I asked slowly, putting emphasis on each word.

"They are Prince and Princess of Centriol." Emmett said as fast as he could.

"So, I ran away so I wouldn't meet him. Or marry him. And I meet him unknowingly on the road. And you knew this the entire time. That's why you and Alice seemed all buddy-buddy all the time. You were trying to set us up. When were you going to tell me? Before or after?"

"Well, we were trying to help you guys. We could tell you liked each other, and we knew that you were supposed to get married anyways. So we wanted to give you guys a chance to get to know each other. And we would have told you wherever it felt right. Like I felt like I should tell you now." He said.

"They got kidnapped. What if the kidnappers know about them? And they weren't trying to get me at all?"

"I doubt that, they took Rose, too. So they must not know. But we can go back home and tell people and we can get them back." He said. And I could tell he was just as worried about Rosalie as he was about the royalty that were with her. "Now, do you think we should tell Jasper about this?"

"Of course, have you seen him around Alice? And I know for a fact Alice likes him. She would want us to tell him, if he can help us." I said. Emmett got up and went to the door to get Jasper to return to the room. He came in and looked a little apprehensive, like he knew we were going to tell him something he didn't want to hear.

"Hey Jasper. Umm there is something you should know about Emmett and I. And about Alice and Edward." I said, watching his face for a reaction.

"Okay, shoot." He said.

"Emmett and I are originally from the country Orin. You mentioned it earlier."

"Yeah, is that all?" He asked.

"No, Emmett is the crown prince. And I am the princess. We ran away because I found out I was betrothed to the prince of Centriol. On the road we ran into Edward and Alice, and we got here. and you know the rest until right before you left this room."

"But Alice and I shared our secrets." Emmett picked up, "While we were travelling on the road I told her I was the prince. And she told me she was the princess of Centriol. And Edward was the prince who was betrothed to my sister." We waited a few minutes for it to sink in.

"So Alice is royalty. Damn, I should have made a move before I knew. Now she is going to think I only like her because of this. But that makes it even more crucial that we get her, I mean them back. How are we going to do that?"

"Well, Emmett was thinking about going back home and getting our parents and theirs involved." I said.

"But we might lose the trail, i mean it took you guys a long time to get here." Jasper said, and I had been thinking about that exact fact. I didn't know if I would want to take that chance losing my friends. And my betrothed. Edward.

"That was what I have been thinking about. Emmett, do you remember orienteering?" It had been one of the things we had been tutored in.

"Of course. Reading maps and following the path markers. What about it?"

"We both know how to do it. You could go back, your horse is faster than mine. Even with you on him, he is faster. And then Jasper and I could go follow the trail, and I would leave markers for you to follow." I said.

"No it's too dangerous. You could get hurt. I won't allow you to do it." He said, even though I had taken more defense classes than he had. He went more for the offensive, while I just wanted to learn how to effectively defend my self.

"I can incapacitate any person who attacks me. And Jasper is there. He would be the one they would try to hurt. They would just capture me. And I would probably be able to escape them easily." I said. "And there is no way for you to stop me. If you tie me up, I will escape. If you leave me here, I would just leave after you. If you plan on taking me with you I will leave in the middle of the night, before you wake up."

"Fine. But only because I trust you enough to abandon the mission if anything goes wrong. Do everything in your power not to get caught. Okay."

"Deal. Now we need to prepare to leave. Emmett do whatever. Jasper, we need travelling clothes, and food. And you need to find someone to run the inn. I will get clothes, you get food. And I am going to have to spread the word that the festival is postponed. Kay. Now go." I comanded. And not surprisingly they listened. People tended to when I my mind went one-track like this. After both of them left I let myself have a few minutes of relaxation before heading out. I knew that every second counted if we wanted to find them unscathed and alive.

**So this is kind of a filler chapter, not that important. So now these three all know, and we get to bring in the big guns to go save everyone. Even though that probably won't happen. So tell me what you think. **

**And I made a website. It is the homepage thing under my name and all that stuff. So please go check it out. You can become a member and post stuff on the forum. Also I am going to be camping all this week, so I might not answer your questions if you have any. **


	19. Chapter 19

**EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!**

BPOV

The next morning we all were prepared to leave. Jasper had found one of his friends to run the inn while we were away, saying it was a family emergency and Rose had already left. Emmett left first, with a pack of food and his horse. He was all set to gather who/whatever he could to rescue our friends. Then it was time for us. The only things we had besides food was a change of clothes and some tools, like knives and stuff.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Jasper asked, walking into my room. We had decided to move all of the items belonging to Edward and Alice into my room and we were going to lock it so no one, besides us, could open it.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Do you remember where Emmett said he saw signs of struggle?" I asked, pulling my bag over my shoulders. I followed Jasper down the stairs and into the main room, attracting many stares for the way I was dressed. I had decided to wear my 'boy' clothes, since they were much easier to move around in. The clothes had originally been Emmett's, but I had worked long and hard, and they now fit me perfectly. I had also added many pockets to the pants, so I could carry more things. But whenever I wore the clothes people stared; since women never wore men's clothing. Although women rarely wear dresses anymore, but they generally had more feminine clothes.

Jasper noticed how the patrons of the inn were staring and hurried out as fast as he could. The path he took lead us straight to the dress shop, where there was obvious evidence of someone, most likely Rosalie, being dragged. This is where we were going to start out trail. I placed a small pile of rocks at the beginning, so Emmett would know where we had started. The path that they had taken was not hidden at all, so we just walked out of the town. Once we reached the forest, I arranged another pile of rocks.

"Bella. I found where the three met up." Jasper said, and I looked over to see how he could tell. The ground was slightly damp under the trees, and there were three distinct pairs of footsteps walking into the patch, but six pairs walking out. Meaning they were on foot. At least, at this point of their journey they were. The next hour was spent following the footsteps and laying out the path for my brother to follow whenever he got back from gathering reinforcements.

"Jasper, we have a problem." I said. I was in the front since I knew how to track much better than he had ever had a chance to learn. "They got on horses. So they are probably extremely far ahead of us, but it seems as though they are just going to follow this path. So lets just keep on walking and keeping an eye out for any change of path."

"But what if they don't? What if we end up going in the totally opposite direction of them? And then we might never find my sister again. Or Alice and Edward." Jasper said.

"Then what do you propose we do, just sit here and wait until the magically reappear in front of us? Because if we do that, there is no way in hell we are going to get any of them back. So either you follow me, or I will go on alone." My voice steadily rose through out my rant.

"I wasn't saying we should just stay here. Just that we shouldn't assume they are following the path. Because if they know someone is following them they would probably not follow the given path.SO we should continue following the tracks, even if they are on the trail. And not the trail, because then we might miss the tracks." Jasper said, and I could feel him trying to calm me down. I didn't know why I was so worked up though. I mean, sure I wanted to get my friends back. But I am usually calm when faced with a problem, I don't start throwing hissy fits when it suits my needs.

"Okay. So we agree to follow the tracks, that are currently following the trail." I said. Jasper nodded. "Let's get going then."

We continued walking, and I showed him the many different signs I knew. I also pointed out different animal tracks, like rabbits and even a wolf. In a couple hours, instead of me leading Jasper- Jasper was leading me. But I didn't care, it just meant I didn't have to watch for the trail.

**NEXT DAY**

"Bella. I think we have a problem." Jasper sounded a bit panicked.

"Why? What happened?" I asked. He pointed at the ground ahead of him. The tracks had split, but there were 3 sets on each of the two. Which either meant they met people here, or they had gone down one path, and then backtracked. But they had been careful to make sure that they went back over their prints, so as to confuse anyone who followed them. Meaning they expected to be followed.

"I guess the only choice we have is to follow one set until they stop. Or we could split up. Whichever you prefer." I said calmly. It didn't really matter which way. As long as we could leave a marker for Emmett to follow once he got back.

"I think the best course of action would be to split up. Because one of these trails must end, so whoever picks the wrong one can backtrack and direct Emmett in the right direction. And maybe still catch up to the other." Jasper replied. "You can pick first."

"Why me, you should pick." I replied, not wanting to be the one who picked the wrong path.

"Ladies first though, so just pick one." He said, and I knew we were at a stand off.

"Well, you should respect the wishes of the lady in question."

"Well, you should just pick a path already."

"Nope. I don't want to."

"How about I spin you around until you count to 10, and where ever you are facing is the direction you go? And I go the other path." He said, still trying to make me pick.

"I'm just going down this path. If I hit the dead end I will try and catch up with you. If I don't, then you can catch up to me." I said. Best be a leader and take charge. I walked down the path to my left, and I heard Jasper sigh and then he started down the other. "See you in a bit Jasper." I yelled, laughing as he grumbled about stuck-up women.

~*~*~*~*~

It was twilight when i decided to set up camp for the night. My trail hadn't stopped yet, but I didn't know if it would or not. The only way I could be sure is if Jasper caught up, or if I hit the end. I glanced into the trees, trying to find a good spot to sleep. The dark trees didn't look inviting, and I still had enough light to see, so I didn't stop. Ahead I could see a clearing to the side of the trail, with a creek running through it. With the thought of clean running water in my mind I started taking longer strides to reach it faster.

Once arriving in the clearing, I put my bag down next to a clump of rocks. I needed to check the perimeter before feeling safe enough to start doing anything. About halfway around the outside edge, I saw a deer. It's head whipped up when it saw me, and it turned to run. Instead of being out of my sight in a few seconds it fell, and I saw it's leg was caught in a hunters trap, the kind made of rope that wraps around the animals leg. Cautiously I crept up to it, not wanting to alarm it any further. Once reaching it, I decided to pull the trap out of the ground instead of touching the deer it was attached to. I pulled the stick, but it wouldn't budge. So I put all my weight on it and pushed. It came out of the ground, but I overbalanced and fell.

What I hadn't seen behind the trapped deer, was another type of trap. A big gigantic hole in the ground. So I fell, straight down into it. I landed on something soft,which started moving, and I realized it was an animal. I quickly crawled to the other side of the pit, and looked at my neighbor. My scream echoed out of the pit, and I hit the floor before it had died away.

**Okay. I would like to thank everyone who has actually stuck with me. I started this story like a year and a couple months ago. And for the first few months i updated semi-regularly, I tried to get a chapter like once a week. And then i took like a 2 month break. And then updated regularly. And then took like a 5 month break. Then updated. Then took a 6 month break, and here we are. I am beginning to see a pattern.**

**Moral of this story, I take ridiculous breaks- but I will always come back. Eventually :)**

**Now. I would like to thank Mrz . DracoMalfoy for being an amazing friend and beta.**

**And I know it's a cliffhanger, but i have absolutely no idea what should be in the pit with her. A person. An animal. A MIRROR. (that would be funny, she saw her reflection and fainted. jk) BUT if you have an idea for what it should be, review the original name of this story- what it was before escaping fate, and it's actually still labeled on my computer as this- and I will absolutely use your idea. Even if like 3 dif people have 3 dif ideas, i will use all of them. If you don't remember, then you can still put your idea out there, and i may use it at some point. **


End file.
